


Our Superhero

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, tw: mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: When Chimney gets injured on the job, his two favourite girls take good care of him.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Our Superhero

“I think you need to lay down.” Maddie sighed as she looked at her husband, he was stubborn to a fault at the best of times, but right then, as he sat on the couch, obviously in pain as their daughter clambered over his lap, she really needed him to do what she suggested, for once. Instead, he glanced up at her with the look in his eyes she recognised all too much – Amelia truly had him wrapped around her little finger and that meant, what she wanted, she got. And right then, what she wanted was to draw on his bright pink cast. Only, that meant a whole lot of her getting up and down from his lap as she grabbed different colours, the four-year-old not one hundred per cent understanding that the cast signified a need to be slightly more careful around the man.

“Okay, okay. ‘Melia, it’s time to leave daddy alone, okay, baby girl? He’s going to have that on for a few more months yet, you have plenty of time to use your daddy as a colouring book.” She sighed when the little girl pouted, as she lifted her up and placed her on the ground, her eyes then fixated on the pained expression of the man she loved. He was trying so hard to hide it, but after three years of marriage and almost six years of knowing him, she had learned to read between the lines. “I’ll get you some medication but then you have to let me help you get into bed, okay?” Or rather, the makeshift bed they had to place in the playroom as it would have been too much of a struggle to get him up and down the stairs on a broken leg.

When his shoulders slumped, she knew he was starting to give in – he was exhausted, which was slowly winning the battle against his determination to pretend to Amelia that he was absolutely fine. “Did I hurt daddy?” A little voice broke through the silence between the two adults as they stared each other down, Maddie waiting for him to confirm he had given in and Chimney just processing the fact he would have to give in. He had been stuck in a hospital bed for five days too long, and for those entire five days, all he could think of was being home with his girls. And now he was home and all he wanted to do was sleep.

It was Maddie who spoke first, kneeling down so she could look Amelia in the eyes with a small smile on her face, “No, baby, you didn’t hurt daddy but do you remember what mommy and Aunty Hen explained to you?” There was a timid nod of her head from the little girl, her bottom lip beginning to tremble as tears started to form in her eyes, a rush of guilt hit Maddie but she hid it well, her hand moving to push the girls hair behind her ears. “You have to be a little more careful, okay? Daddy is going to need lots and lots of love and rest, and I know you’re excited to have him home, but I need you to help me. Helping mommy, and daddy, means you need to be gentle with him, do you understand?”

She wiped away the tears that had made their way down chubby cheeks, before she nudged her nose against hers, “So, first job for you is to go get daddy a bottle of water from the fridge, okay?” This time, her nod was eager, before she practically ran towards the kitchen and Maddie looked towards her husband. Just as she had wiped their daughter’s tears, she moved to do the same for him, her lips moving to his forehead as she sighed, “Come on, you’re tired.” It took a moment to lift him up to a standing position, only stumbling slightly when he leaned against her, as she helped him towards his temporary bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” He had apologised a thousand times over from the moment she had arrived at the hospital – and probably before that. “You were doing your job, Howie, I’ll never begrudge you that. You’re a hero… you saved a little girls life, and if it was Amelia in that position, we’d want someone to fight for her too. We’re just lucky you somehow jumped out of a first story window and only managed to end up with a broken leg and a few bruises. You’re our hero, Howie.”

“Chris said you’re a superhero!” A voice exclaimed from behind them, as Maddie was getting him into bed, she looked behind at their daughter with a smile on her face, “That’s right, he’s a superhero.” Her hand moved to his forehead when he was settled, a teary smile on her face until she shook it off. Amelia proudly thrusted the bottle of water towards her mother, a big smile on her face before she jumped on the bed – pausing only when Maddie shot her a stern look – deciding instead to _gently_ crawl towards Chimney, quickly settling by his side.

“I be careful, mommy, see?” She pressed a small hand to Chimney’s forehead, as she had seen Maddie doing many times, her face perfectly reflecting her mother’s as she did so, causing a chuckle from the man as he watched her.

“I see you, baby girl,” She still kept an eye on her, and she could see the way Chimney was struggling to keep his eyes open. Amelia dropped her hand from his head to rest it on his shoulder instead, as she snuggled further into his side, her own eyes falling to a close when she yawned. When his arm wrapped around her, and his other hand quickly found Maddie’s, she couldn’t help the smile on her face as she watched them both. For a moment, she was overwhelmingly thankful that he had made it out of the burning building, albeit injured. The soft snores of father and daughter could be heard within a few minutes, and she bit down on her lip as she let her hand drop from his, pulling out the pregnancy test she had hidden in her pocket, taking a deep breath as she sank to the edge of the bed and stared down at the object in her hand.

 _So incredibly_ _grateful_ he had made it through… this time.


End file.
